Oral Fixation
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Danny notices Martin's problem. Reposted


**Sorry, I took this down to edit it a bit. If you spot any mistakes, tell me.**

It had been a long day. They spent most of it on a case of a teen that had run away and didn't want to be found to begin with. Danny Taylor was so ready to head home, when he saw small tuffs of brown hair sticking up on Martin's head as he slept at his desk. "Samantha, you got to see this," he waved her over in an excited whisper.

"We've all seen Martin sleeping at his desk before Danny," the blond sighed grabbing her stuff so she could leave for the day.

"Just come here," he whined almost childishly.

Samantha mumbled something under her breath coming over so Danny would shut up, "This had better be good… Is he." She paused seeing what Danny was talking about.

"Yup," Danny beamed proudly.

"Wow, do you think we should wake him up so he'll stop?"

Danny shook Martin's shoulders, "Wake up Fitz," he said softly.

Martin jumped looking at his two co-workers through dazed eyes. Samantha was smirking at him and Danny was laughing so hard that he was bent over holding his stomach trying not to fall over. He blinked slowly still not getting it.

"Y-your thumb," Danny sputtered out having a hard time breathing. The younger man's eyes widened pulling his thumb out of his mouth as he blushed with embarrassment. Danny had fallen to the floor at this point and Samantha was still giggling. "You suck your thumb?" the Hispanic teased from his spot on the floor.

Martin didn't respond, instead he grabbed his bag. "Don't be mad," Samantha pleaded still not getting an answer from the newest member of the team.

~.~.~.~.~

Danny knew that Martin was still upset at him, going as far as to not share anything from his snack draw. Maybe it was because now the whole office was aware of his thumb sucking habit? Danny was pretty sure he should apologize. He really didn't mean to make Martin uncomfortable.

He finally got up and may his way over to Martin's desk, oddly enough it appeared as if Martin already knew what he was going to say which kind of peeved him off, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Martin managed out around the pen that was in his mouth.

Danny raised an eyebrow at Martin's apathy, "So we're cool then."

"I don't see a reason why we wouldn't be."

"Okay."

"And no, you can't have one of my chocolate bars."

"But…"

"Nope."

"What if I…"

"No."

"I just…"

"You're not getting one. My stash is low and I need to restock, so until then you can't have one. You should think about that the next time you steal them when I'm not looking."

"Oh…I thought that, never mind just forget it." Danny waved before asking, "How long have you had that pen in your mouth?"

Martin shrugged going back to work.

~.~.~.~.~

A few things had come to Danny's attention since the thumb incident. He noticed that Martin always seemed to have something in his mouth. He looked it up and found that it was some form of an oral fixation, that steamed from either being breast feed to long, or not long enough.

He didn't want to ask though; it would be kind of weird that he was paying that much attention to the whole situation. Not to mention how long it meant he was watching Martin in order to figure it out, was also a bit weird in itself.

But he could tell Samantha!

"You spent way too much time thinking about all this," she said, "The first day it was funny but now it's becoming close to an obsession."

"It's not, don't you find it weird that a grown man sucks on his thumb."

"Again, it's becoming close to an obsession."

Danny huffed deciding that the only one he could talk to about this was Martin himself. But things didn't go as well as he, for some reason, thought they would.

"Why do you pay that much attention to it?" Martin all but shrieked, "You know what I don't want to know," he said visualizing whatever sick and twisted answer Danny may have for him.

"I was just…Actually I don't have a good answer for that question either. What I wanted to know was whether or not the statistic I found on it was right or not."

"What statistic?"

"That babies who are breast feed either too long or not long enough develop oral fixations."

"My mom didn't breast feed me at all, but she did with my sisters," the last part was more of an afterthought.

Danny leaned back on Martin's couch getting comfortable. Maybe he shouldn't have brought this up when they were hanging out at Martin's apartment, now everything was awkward.

"You know," Martin started scotching a bit closer, "There is one thing it comes in handy for."

"Really," Danny asked confused until he felt Martin's hand on his crotch rubbing slowly.

"Mhmm," Martin hummed, "Do you want to see?" his eyes were full of lust. Danny was so taken aback by the look that all he could do was nod. The next thing he knew Martin was on his knees in front of him undoing his pants and pulling out his hard cock. He licked the head playfully making sure to get the slit knowing that was where Danny would be the sensitive.

"S-shit Martin you can't," Danny's head lolled back as Martin took him in completely, not hesitating to bob his head. He would come all the way back up to the tip and lick it like it was a lollipop.

At this point Danny looked down to see Marin looking him right in the eye as he went down on him like he would his own thumb, softly yet with enough force to have anyone going crazy. He rolled Danny balls with one hand and started to unbutton his own shirt with the other. "You're so hard," he whispered excitedly pulling off for just a second only using his hand.

"Martin we shouldn't be doing this," Danny panted out trying to ignore the pleasure Martin was building inside of him.

Bl_u_e eyes looked up at him with a smirk. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" He asked letting Danny's penis slap him in the face as it twitched with the need of stimulation. "You don't have to do anything, I'll get off just from sucking on you," he leaned back so the other could see his firm erection in his pants.

"This isn't a good idea," Danny tried to push Martin away. "You'll regret it later."

"Trust me I won't. I've been thinking about this for a long time." Martin went back to what he was doing hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to massage the vein jutting out of Danny's cock.

The Hispanic gave up on trying to talk Martin out of what he was doing and just relaxed letting his hands tangle in Martin's hair. "Oh yes," he let his hips thrust forwards. There was a tension in his lower stomach as he watched Martin pull back to lick the full length over and over again. He could tell Martin was loving it.

"You like that," he asked rubbing himself through his jeans.

"Don't stop," he pressed Martin back down thrusting in and out with a greater velocity than Martin's teasing pace. The younger man looked up at him moaning sexily telling Danny that it was okay. Danny smirked down at him until Martin pushed him back into the sitting position taking him until he was gagging on him.

"Ohhh, Martin," he felt the muscles in the back of his throat spasm around his head. "Come on, just a bit more." He gasped when Martin sucked harder. There was a hot coil in his lower stomach.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth or on my chest?" Martin asked moving up to kiss Danny's face with light kisses. Still pumping his hot erection in his hand feeling it pulse in need of release.

"Can't I have both," he murmured trying for lip to lip contact that Martin was denying him.

"Do you think you can cum twice? Because if you can the second time will be inside me." Martin declared enjoying the way he heard Danny whimper. "Do you want that?"

"Shit Martin," he breathed out, "Just, just let me cum."

Martin smirked, giving Danny a peck and got back down to finish. He kept sucking moaning and groaning from the feel of Danny's pulsating in his mouth, with want and need for him. His own cock was ready to explode from looking at the pleasure written clearly on Danny's face.

"Martin," he grabbed Martin's head with both hands fucking his mouth like a dog in heat. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" he came in Martin's mouth shivering, not missing the way Martin also seemed to be jerking in his own orgasmic bliss.

"Ahhh, ahhh, yessss," Martin pulled off yelling out his enjoyment as he came without being touched. Some of Danny's spunk getting on his chest

Danny lay on the couch almost boneless watching Martin rub the liquid on his chest, "You're a little slut aren't you?"

"No, this is just for you. So, do you want to finish this in the bedroom instead of staining my couch?" he waggled his eyebrow.

"Hey, don't blame me, this was your idea."

Martin smiled playfully, climbing up on the couch, "You didn't have to go along with it."

"It's hard to argue with you when you were rubbing my dick the way you were." Danny stood taking Martin's hands and helped him up, and led him to the bedroom. Keeping his eyes locked on Martin's. Something in the back of his head kept telling him that there was something more going on here but he ignored it.

He pushed Martin down into the bed, slowly freeing the man of his pants and boxers. Now Martin was completely naked and exposed while Danny was still completely dressed, save of his open fly with his newly erected penis jutting out.

Danny smirked as Martin let him take control of the kiss, knowing that this time around Martin wanted to be dominated. One hand played with his nipple as he sucked on the other one, causing the one beneath him to become a moaning mess. Danny stopped sucking to watch the scene in front of him. Martin's mouth parted as he let out little noises of pleasure.

Hands slowly moved away from the pert nub to feel the rest of the man's body. He was taking his time hands rubbing just above the waist line where he could feel Martin's stomach muscles quiver in anticipation, "You've been waiting for this a long time, haven't you?" he said softly meeting Martin's gaze.

The later blushed and nodded, shifting his eyes only to feel a finger under his chin as his face was turned back.. "How long," Danny whispered into his ear gently kissing his neck making him shiver. Martin bit his lip so he wouldn't let out the groan that was growing in his chest, "Tell me Martin," Danny insisted, not letting up he started to suck on the juncture of the neck and shoulder. A moan that sounded more like a whimper tumbled from Martin's lip.

"A-a few years," Martin blushed finally confessing, "I wanted you for years now. I just never thought you would…want me back.," Danny kissed him to silence his worry, though he had to admit he never did put much thought into his and Martin's relationship. He knew that they had something special between them that couldn't be described in to many words and that there was an attraction, but he never allowed himself to think past those terms.

But now he had Martin's arms wrapped around his neck as he struggled to get closer to him as they progressed and he knew that this had been there all along. Martin pulled him out of reality whimpering as he began to hump Danny's leg, smearing the pre-cum that was on his tip on Danny's pants leg. Getting the message Danny worked his way down until he was between Martin's legs, his breath fanning over his erection. But instead of sucking him off the younger man found himself melting when a tongue started to lap at his entrance before pushing inside.

Martin was trying to relax so he wouldn't crush Danny's tongue but found himself squirming more. No one had ever done this to him before and it was hard to get used to. After a bit Danny pulled back his tongue and replaced it with a finger, which was much more to Martin's liking.

"D-Danny," he shuddered when there were three inside of him pushing and probing, working at making sure he was stretched enough. Martin's whole body was flushed to that shade of pink Martin normally gets when he blushes. Danny kissed him softly removing his suit jacket, but nothing more. He moved to reach into the top draw of Martin's night stand to grab a condom and lube.

He was about to rip the package open when he felt Martin's hand on his. "You don't want me to…" Martin shook his head, "Alright," he placed the condom back in the draw but did make sure to lube up his throbbing cock. He moaned not sure if he was going to stop anytime soon because of how long he neglected it. But the thought of being inside of Martin, raw, with not so much of a slim layer a plastic between them. It was too much.

He lined up the head to Martin's puckered hole, looking his bed partner in the eye to get the okay. He nodded but Danny still didn't move. Martin's eyes were the truest shade of blue seen, and he found that he couldn't look away, shocked at how vulnerable he let himself be around him.

The tip entered slowly careful to read Martin's facial expression to know if he was hurting him or not. The problem was keeping a steady pace, as much he wanted to thrust forwards and be surrounded by Martin's tight heat he didn't want to hurt him.

Martin on the other hand was shaking and quivering. Even though he fantasized about this so many times, his fantasies were nothing like the real thing. He didn't know whether to moan or scream at the sensation. He knew he was bleeding from how far he was being stretched. This was his first time being penetrated.

Danny picked up on this pretty quickly, stopping all movement. He felt bad knowing that he injured him. "You should have told me," he said considering if he should pull out or not.

"I'm fine," Martin insisted. "Just give me a minute." He wasn't willing to give up something in which he had waited so long for. He did have to admit that having Danny slowdown was a bit of a relief to his lower region. He sighed happily feeling Danny kiss on his neck to help him relax. "I'm ready," he shivered.

His head turned into the pillow as Danny started a slow and steady rhythm. Their eyes met again and this time he knew that there was some sort of connection going on between them. Martin was starting to relax enough that Danny could move without causing him pain.

They rocked in time with one another. Martin arched his back when Danny hit something deep inside of him that caused him to reach out for him. Danny smiled down lovingly taking the hand that was extended. He kissed the knuckles gently, before releasing it and focusing on the task at hands.

He couldn't stop, especially once he felt Martin's fingers gripping into his back, and his legs wrapping around his waist. It was driving him crazy as they completely became one. Their mouths were fused together as they connected in other places. A slow and passionate heat grew between them.

"Danny, more, please," Martin panted out needing to be closer to Danny. He wished he wasn't wearing that stupid shirt and pants. He almost said something about it when Danny complied with his previous demand going a faster. Martin groaned in pleasure holding on tighter to Danny's dress shirt.

A hand was laid on Martin's stomach right below his belly button. Danny had slowed down to enjoy the moment. His hand explored Martin's body causing them both to shiver at the intimacy. The kisses they shared were full of emotions that they had denied themselves for so long.

The pace picked up again Danny's balls slapping against Martin's ass. The sound echoed through the room. There was no way Martin was making it to work tomorrow with the way Danny's thick rod was nailing him.

"Ahhh, ahhh," Martin was so lost in the feeling that he was losing his grip as he tried to hold on to reality. He never felt so full in his whole life. Then Danny found it, that special spot inside him that made him see stars as pleasure flooded his scenes. "y-yess, right there."

Danny didn't say anything. He buried his face in Martin's neck as he kept up the pace. His own cock was twitching inside of Martin causing the inner muscles to spasm. He knew he wasn't alone in this, Martin too felt the coils in his lower stomach winding.

Danny leaned down and kissed him gently, he too could feel that he was about to lose it. They rocked together in sync with one anthers movement. Their mouths fused in an intimate kiss. Martin continued to moan and cry into Danny's mouth trying to warn him of what was to come.

The kiss broke, when Martin let out suck a cry, the people next door knew he was close. "D-Danny, I-I can't…" Martin's eyes were wide as he tried to express that he couldn't hold on much longer.

"I got you," Danny murmured between pants and moans of his own. He held Martin in his arms pulling him close as he started to thrust like a wild animal.

"Ahhh, mmmm, Danny," Danny looked him in the eyes at this point, "I love you," Martin confessed before he came so powerfully he arched his back so far he would snap if he went any further. "Ohhhh," he gripped the shirt Danny was wearing tightly ripping the delicate material.

Danny came with him, surprised by the sudden declaration he lost all control and came inside Martin. His jaw dropped at the pleasure that went through his body. Martin's ass had such a tight grip on him he was being milked for everything he was worth.

When they finally calmed Danny pulled out allowing the cum that was inside Martin to flow out, the younger man made a little noise of pleasure as this happened. He smiled at Martin as they both panted, trying to catch their breath as he slipped off his ripped shirt.

Martin laid his head on Danny's chest sighing in content, as he felt the other man's hands running through his hair.

"You love me?" Danny finally managed to ask.

Martin blushed not looking up to meet Danny's gaze, "Yes, I have for a long time now."

"That's good, because I feel the same way," he kissed Martin gently pulling him close and relishing in the skin to skin contact.

"Danny?"

"Hmm." Danny hummed softly his nose in Martin's hair.

"This isn't a onetime thing?" he looked up at Danny with bright eyes.

"Only if you want it to be, and I'm hoping you don't."

The smile on his face almost blinded him, as he hugged him tightly. "I love you," he whispered for the second time that night.

"I love you too."

Fin


End file.
